This invention relates to a hitch for connecting a tractor to one or more lawn or garden implements.
A variety of powered garden and lawn care implements have been marketed and in general use for many years, powered lawn mowers probably being the best known. For small or average size lawns, a walk-behind rotary mower is commonly used; for larger lawns, a tractor or riding mower is preferable. For extra large lawns, arrangements have also been provided for cutting a wider swath than is possible with a riding mower.
For example, the Dunn U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,079 shows a mowing assembly for towing or pushing a number of mowing units. The units (which appear to be specially designed for this use in this assembly) are pivotably connected to a tow frame and the tow frame is either pivotably or non pivotably connected to a tractor.
The Averett U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,500 shows a tow frame for connecting two mowing units to a riding mower. It appears that push mowers are modified to such an extent that they become essentially permanent parts of the tow frame. Each unit is rigid with the tow frame, and the frame is pivotably connected to the riding mower.
The Kovacs U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,834 shows a hitch which is pivotably connected to a riding mower, and two push mowers are rigidly attached to the hitch. The customary front wheels of the push mowers are removed and replaced by swivel casters.
The prior art arrangements shown in the above three patents are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. Even though the Kovacs patent states that the push mowers may be used independently of the tow frame, they do not appear to be easily disconnected from the tow frame, and the swivel casters would appear to make control difficult if a push mower of this character were used independently of the towing apparatus. Thus, there remains a need for an inexpensive and easily assembled or disassembled arrangement for towing one or more lawn or garden implements.